miracel
by ghwen
Summary: Rahasia antara Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto. persahabatan atau cinta? dan bagaimana dengan Hinata ? gak pinter bikin summary, fic gaje. RnR


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks udah read, salam kenal ghwen :)**

**warning : abal, gaje, typo berserakan dan masih banyak kekurangan. thanks...**

Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto adalah tiga sahabat yang cukup terkenal di KHS (konoha Hight School).

Sakura yang energic terkenal dengan kepandaian dan paras cantiknya yang bikin cowok klepek – klepek dengan senyumannya.

Sasuke, selain wajah yang rupawan dan sikapnya yang cool, dia juga termasuk anak yang cerdas. Walau terkenal sombong, banyak anak – anak yang jatuh cinta dan segan padanya.

Dari kedua sahabatnya, Naruto yang paling ramah dan mudah membaur. Dia juga terkenal sebagai orang yang ceria dan pantang menyerah walau tidak sepandai kedua sahabatnya itu.

Hampir seluruh siswi KHS jatuh cinta pada sang pangeran ice (Sasuke), terkecuali Hinata. Hinata adalah gadis yang cukup pandai, manis, ramah, pemalu dan kurang suka menjadi pusat perhatian sehingga teman-temannya banyak yang kurang mengenalnya.

"Haah, yang benar saja?" Terdengar suara gadis-gadis sedang bergosip di kelas 3A.

"Iya, aku engga nyangka banget kalo terjadi tragedy cinta segitiga seperti itu," Celetuk gadis lain.

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan, mendengar kehebohan teman – teman sekelasnya itu.

"Berarti gossip selama ini benar, kalo Naruto suka sama Sakura dan Sakura suka pada Sasuke?" Sahut seseorang tidak mau kalah.

"Naruto… ," Batin Hinata tercekat mendengar nama orang yang dia sukai di sebut - sebut.

Hinata yang tadinya hanya membaca buku di pojokan kelas mulai buyar konsentrasinya mendengar kata 'Naruto' heboh di bicarakan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? ahhh, pangeranku," Terdengar sorakan suara – suara tidak terima dari gerombolan gadis penggosip itu.

"_Sebenarnya aku tidak suka __mendengar __mereka __membicarakan orang lain seperti itu. Tapi, a__pa benar yang mereka katakan?"__ P__ikir __Hinata__ mendesah kecewa._ Tanpa Hinata sadari, kegiatan membacanya telah beralih pada kegiatan menguping gossip para gadis.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" Sahut Ino membuyarkan lamunannya.

Hinata melongo bingung, sejak kapan Ino yang tadi berada di gerombolan penggosip sudah berada di depannya.

"Haha kenapa terkejut? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat, apa ada masalah?" Tanya Ino dengan senyum jahil.

"Ehh? Haha, tidak ada apa - apa," Lirih Hinata menyadari sikapnya yang berubah sendu.

"Owh, baguslah kalau begitu. Hehe, sepertinya aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Hinata." Balas Ino.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Hinata polos.

"Hihihi, kamu emang baik Hinata," Puji Ino bersemangat, membuat Hinata tersenyum malu.

"Ini, tolong ya… serahkan surat kami untuk Sasuke,"kata Ino menyerahkan tumpukan surat warna – warni pada Hinata.

Hinata melongo kaget, hampir bola matanya meloncat keluar dan rahangnya terjatuh sangking tidak percayanya.

"Ino, kamu enggak salah nyuruh Hinata melakuhkan ini?" Sahut Karin tidak percaya.

Hinata mengangguk cepat, setuju dengan kata – kata Karin.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku lihat Naruto dan Sakura baik kok sama dia. Jadi, kalau Hinata yang ngasih surat ini ke Sasuke. Si merah muda, tidak akan menghalanginya,"Terang Ino besikukuh

"Tapi ..," Tolak Hinata tidak yakin.

"Selain itu, kau suka kan sama Naruto," Bisik Ino tepat di telinga Hinata membuat Hinata terbungkam.

"Ino… dari mana dia tahu? Bahkan aku tidak pernah bicara sepetah katapun tentang Naruto," Batin Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ino hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya penuh kemenangan.

"Semangat Hinata!" Celetuk Ino berlalu pergi.

...

Saat istirahat Naruto berjalan sambil merangkul Sasuke di lorong kelas melewati Hinata yang berdiri kaku membawa tumpukan surat.

Ino dan gerombolan cewek pengosip lain mengintai dari balik jendela.

"Hinata! Cepat… cepat sana!," Desis Karin geregetan.

Hinata hanya dapat merutuki kebodohannya yang menawarkan diri untuk membantu Ino sebelum tau bantuan apa yang akan Ino minta, Hinata yang tidak pernah berurusan dengan para penggosippun sekarang menjadi pengantar surat mereka.

Mau mundurpun tidak bisa, karena Ino tahu rahasianya. Rahasia yang seharusnya hanya dia dan tuhan yang tahu.

Hinata pun mengumpulkan keberaniannya, mengatur nafas lalu mengejar dua sahabat itu.

"Maaf..," Kata Hinata lembut setelah tepat berdiri di depan Naruto dan membuat langkah ke dua sahabat itu berhenti.

Naruto tersenyum ramah pada Hinata, sementara Sasuke hanya diam memalingkan wajahnya dengan tidak suka.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto ramah. Naruto yang pernah 1 kali sekelas dengan Hinata memang sudah cukup mengenal sifat pemalu gadis ini.

"Ini ada surat," Cicit Hinata mengulurkan surat pada Naruto.

Para penggosip yang sedang mengintai hanya bisa menepuk jidat mereka dan geregetan dengan sikap Hinata.

"Untukku?" Tanya Naruto heran, Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Ehh, itu...," Kata Hinata mengintrupsi, tapi Naruto sudah terlanjur mengambil surat itu dari tangan Hinata.

"Ini untukmu," Kata Naruto, menyerahkannya pada Sasuke setelah melihat nama Sasuke tercantum di setiap amplop surat.

"Untukmu saja!" Jawab Sasuke dengan malas sambil berjalan pergi.

"Thanks ya..," Kata Naruto lembut kemudian pergi mengejar sahabatnya itu.

"Sasuke! Ini kan untukmu," Teriak Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya.

Geng pengosip pun menghampiri Hinata dengan wajah sangar setelah kepergian Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kejar sana, kau harus tanggung jawab..! Gara-gara kau, Sasuke engga mau trima suratnya!" Gertak beberapa gadis bebarengan, Ino pun berusaha membela Hinata tetapi tidak di perdulikan.

"Bagaimanapun, surat itu harus sampai ke tangan Sasuke. Cepat!" Geram gadis – gadis itu berisik.

Mau atau tidak Hinata kembali mengejar dua idola para gadis itu, atau nyawanya dan Ino yang telah memberi ide gila itu, terancam.

"_Haah, __kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?__"__ B__atin __Hinata__ pasrah__._

_..._

"Teme! hargai dong, kasihan mereka udah susah – susah nulis surat sebanyak ini," Bujuk Naruto yang sudah menyusul Sasuke.

"Buang!" Balas Sasuke malas.

"Tu… tunggu," Terdengar suara yang bergetar mendekati ke dua sahabat itu.

"Kau baik Hinata?" Tanya Naruto, setelah mendapati Hinata yang ngos – ngosan kesulitan mengatur nafasnya.

"T-Tolong, T-terima S-suratnya," Kata Hinata terbata, tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Sasuke ketus.

Kesabaran Hinata yang ia bina bertahun-tahun pun runtuh di tangan Sasuke.

"A-apa sussahnya menerima ssurat ituu haa?" Tantang Hinata masih dengan sedikit tersendat, Naruto sedikit tidak percanya melihat tingkah Hinata yang berbeda jauh dari biasanya.

Sementara Sasuke tetap acuh dan tidak perduli,

"Apa untungnya untukku?"Tanya Sasuke asal.

Hinata pun celingukan bingung, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"S-setidaknya kau bisa menghargai usaha mereka!" Desis Hinata tidak yakin, sambil melirik gerombolan penggosip yang bersembunyi tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Tidak berguna!" Tolak Sasuke hendak pergi, kemarahan Hinata memuncak. Dia merasa orang di hadapannya benar – benar sombong dan arogan, tidak bisakah dia berterimakasih atau sekedar menerima usaha orang?

"Kau! Apa hebatnya dirimu?" Tanya Hinata sambil menujuk Sasuke yang sudah membelakanginya.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Hinata kesal, membuat Hinata salah tingkah dan sedikit gemetaran takut.

"_Bahaya!"_ Pikir Hinata gemetaran, melihat Sasuke mendekat padanya.

"Kalau begitu, apa kelemahanku?," Tanya Sasuke mengejek.

Hinata terdiam bingung dan tidak yakin, gerombolan penggosip pun berdecak kaget. Naruto memasang wajah waspada berfikir untuk membantu Hinata.

Sesaat keadaan pun menjadi hening, seringai menyeramkan pun terukir di bibir Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tahu?!" Sahut Sasuke semakin mencondongkan badannya kearah Hinata,

Hinata bergidik ngeri melirik ke arah Naruto berharap ada bantuan darinya.

Sesaat hening menyelimuti, Hinata menundukan wajahnya dalam – dalam merutuki sikap bodohnya tadi.

"Dia!" Celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba, dengan senyum sumringah menemukan jawaban yang menurut orang lain terasa abstrak.

Hinata dan Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Naruto dengan bingung.

Dengan tawanya yang khas, Naruto menunjuk ke arah Hinata.

"Aku tahu sekarang, kelemahanmu dia… iya, Hinata kelemahanmu," Sahut Naruto blak – blakan membuat Sasuke kesal.

Hinata hanya melongo bingung, Sasuke tetap mempertahankan image coolnya sambil menarik sahabatnya itu pergi.

"_Eh?__ Aku?__"__ B__atin __Hinata__ bingung, pipi putihnya pun memerah malu._

Para penggosip tidak kembali menghampiri Hinata, mereka membuka rapat besar untuk mengosipkan kejadian yang baru saja membuat mereka terdecak kaget.

Di rumah, Sasuke duduk di taman.

Terpintas wajah Hinata yang tadi siang mengganggunya.

Menurut Sasuke, Hinata terlihat Lucu dan Imut, apa lagi saat ketakutan. Mempermainkan atau menakuti Hinata seperti itu terasa menyenangkan, tetapi igo Sasuke yang terlalu tinggi membuatnya tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Cih… semenyeramkan itukah aku?" Cerca Sasuke kesal.

"Heey, sedang apa kau?" Tanya Itachi, kakak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ada!" Jawab Sasuke asal.

"Aku ingin bicara!" Balas Itachi serius.

Sasuke mengikuti Itachi ke Ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke ogah – ogahan.

"Kau tahu? kau sudah di jodohkan," Celetuk Itachi.

"Hn"

"Kau selalu begitu!" Protes Itachi kesal, melihat tingkah adiknya yang tidak pernah serius.

"Hn" Sahut Sasuke datar.

Itachi hanya dapat menarik nafas panjang, bahkan Sasuke tidak perduli siapa calon istrinya kelak.

...

Keesokan harinya setelah pulang sekolah, di kediaman Hyuga.

"Selamat siang… ," Kata seseorang mengejutkan Hinata.

"S-siapa?" Tanya Hinata ketakutan, melihat orang asing di dalam rumahnya.

"Perkenalkan, Itachi Uchiha. Calon kakak iparmu," Goda Itachi, Hinata hanya mendelik kaget.

"Kakak, sudah pulang?" Sambut Hanabi.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kakak… ayah sakit," Sahut Hanabi sedih.

"Tidak apa, Ayah kalian baik – baik saja. Tetapi dia harus terapi dan di rawat di Suna untuk kesehatannya," Terang Itachi.

Hinata yang sudah tau masalah kesehatan ayahnya, hanya tersenyum tipis menghibur adiknya.

"Hanabi akan ikut bersama kami ke Suna, ayah kalian lebih khawatir tentangmu Hinata," Sahut Itachi kemudian.

Di tengah perbincangan tiba – tiba ayah Hinata tlp dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Hinata,

Ayah, ingin membawa Hanabi yang masih kecil ke Suna agar lebih mudah mengurus Hanabi. Sementara untuk Hinata yang sudah kelas 3 dan sebentar lagi akan menempuh ujian akan tetap tinggal di Konoha sampai ujian selesai. Selama perawatan di Suna, masalah bisnis keluarga akan di ambil alih oleh Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata.

Setelah Hinata mengerti dan tahu apa yang harus dia lakuhkan, dia pun menemui Itachi yang sedang bercanda dengan Hanabi.

"Emm, agar ayah tidak khawatir. Aku setuju untuk tinggal di ..,"Hinata tidak yakin menneruskan kalimatnya.

"Baiklah, mari kita berkemas," Kata Itachi yang sudah tahu apa yang akan Hinata katakan dengan bersemangat.

Hati Hinata sedikit sedih harus tinggal bersama calon suaminya yang belum Hinata ketahui siapa. Memang Hinata menyetujui untuk di jodohkan. Tapi, hatinya masih memilih Naruto. Dia hanya tidak mau membuat ayahnya kecewa. Selain itu, harus berpisah dengan Hanabi itu membuat hatinya hampa.

Malam hari setelah makan malam dengan masakan Hinata, mereka pun menuju ke kediaman Uchiha.

Saat bersama Itachi yang ramah dan bisa di bilang tampan, hati Hinata sempat berdesir aneh. Kecemasan dan pikiran aneh menghantuinya, perasaan penasaran dan seperti apa calon suaminya nanti pun sempat membuatnya gerogi dan harap – harap cemas.

"_H__emm.. __jika Uchiha Itachi__ sebaik and seganteng ini__, bagai__mana adiknya ya?"__ B__atin __Hinata__ berusaha menenangkan hati dan pikirannya._

"_Tidak mungkin dia pemuda yang jelek, kasar dan sadis, apa lagi jika tidak berperasaan? Tidak mungkin, dia pasti seperti Naruto," Pikir Hinata memantabkan Hatinya._

Hinata turun dari mobil, ketika sampai di rumah yang cukup megah. Hanabi di gendong di bahu Itachi dengan senang.

Tawa Hanabi pun memecah kesunyian Rumah itu, membuat Itachi yang memang menyukai anak kecil tertawa senang. Mendapati suara berisik di rumahnya, Sasuke pun turun menghampiri sumber suara.

"Itachi-nii!" Desis Sasuke kesal.

"Kau? Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Hinata tercekat tidak percaya.

Sasuke melihat Hinata dengan tatapan membunuh,

"Aku?!" Tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Sasuke! Bicara yang sopan pada tunanganmu!" Perintah Itachi.

Sasuke dan Hinata tercengang tidak percaya.

"Calon?" Ralat Sasuke dengan suara mengejek.

"Mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal di sini bersamamu, jaga dia baik – baik," Perintah Itachi agak memerintah.

Hanabi masih menjerit senang di ayun – ayunkan oleh Itachi.

"Itachi-nii, tinggal disini kan?" Tanya Hinata bergidik ngeri melirik Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan menggantikan ayah mengurus perusahaan selama ayah dan ibuku menemani calon mertua Sasuke," Terang Itachi sedikit menggoda.

"Merepotkan!" Desis Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir! Akan ku bunuh dia jika menyakitimu, Hinata!" Desis Itachi sambil menutup kedua telinga Hanabi agar tidak mendengar ucapannya.

Hinata hanya meringis takut, sementara Sasuke mendecih kesal.

"Sepenting itukah dia?!" Desis Sasuke berlalu pergi.

Itachi hanya tersenyum manis menenangkan Hinata.

...

Pagi – pagi Hinata sudah siap dengan seragamnya.

Setelah sarapan pagi, Hinata pun berkemas.

"Aku berangkat dulu! Aku tidak mau celaka, berangkat bersamamu," Celetuk Hinata.

"Aku juga tidak berniat mengajakmu!" Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Supir akan mengantarmu," kata Sasuke, melihat Hinata hendak pergi.

"Kita ini masih sekolah, untuk apa naik mobil? Aku tahu kau kaya, tapi itu terlalu berlebihan," Cerca Hinata sambil berjalan pergi.

...

Hinata sudah berjalan cukup jauh, sudah terlihat banyak anak yang berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Hemm, apa tadi aku keterlaluan? Banyak kok siswa yang di antar naik mobil," Gumam Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Aku hanya kesal saja. Mana ada anak sekolahan, siswa kelas 3 sudah menaiki mobil sport ke sekolah? itu menggelikan," Cibir Hinata mengingat kebiasaan Sasuke.

Belum lama Hinata berkomentar, Sasuke sudah melewatinya dengan sepeda motor sport baru berwarna merah. Dan teriakan histeris gadis – gadis mewarnainya.

"Ehh, aku baru tau dia punya sepeda motor," Desis Hinata kesal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Entah kenapa segala sesuatu yang di lakuhkan atau di miliki Sasuke selalu buruk di mata gadis remaja ini, dia hanya menganggap Sasuke selalu terlihat berlebihan.

Hinata memasuki kelas dengan banyak kringat di dahinya.

Dia terbelalak kaget ketika melihat Sasuke sudah bertengger di meja barisan dua kelasnya.

"Haah, kenapa kau di sini?" Celetuk Hinata membuat suasana kelas yang semula ricuh menjadi hening.

Hinata pun menyadari, banyak murid kelas lain berada di kelasnya.

"Hinata, kau tidak mendengar pengumuman kemaren? Kelas kita di acak sesuai no. ujian untuk persiapan ujian," Celetuk Ino.

"Ehh?" Desis Hinata menahan malu, wajahnya pun memerah menggebung seperti tomat.

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata datar, menahan tawa melihat wajah Hinata yang imut dan menggemaskan. Jika Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri mungkin dia sudah mencubit pipi Hinata yang merekah merah meggoda itu.

Hinata tertunduk malu menuju meja sesuai no. urutnya,

Setelah kesusahan mencari mejanya, dia baru menyadari. Meja yang di duduki Sasuke adalah tempatnya.

"Maaf, apa itu tempatku?" Tanya Hinata sedikit ragu.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kalau begitu, bisa aku duduk?" Tanya Hinata takut mempermalukan dirinya lagi.

"Baiklah, usir mereka." Jawab Sasuke melirik meja agak belakang yang sudah ramai di kerubungi gadis - gadis.

Hinata hanya terbengong,

Melihat ekspresi Hinata yang tampak pasrah dan menyerah, Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Pergi!" Kata Sasuke malas, membuat teman-temannya menyingkir.

**TBC**

**tolong kritik dan sarannya ya, jika memang fic ini jelek tolong komennya untuk perbaikan.**


End file.
